


Narciso Branco

by Kaninin



Category: No Fandom
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaninin/pseuds/Kaninin





	Narciso Branco

Ah, lá estava, o campo de narcisos brancos  
Meu tão tencionado narciso branco

Venturoso e reluzente, dançava pelo vento  
Iluminando minha distante visão, como o Sol  
As mais magníficas passagens da luz através das folhas  
Uma paisagem eterna marcada em meu coração

Você chamou pelo meu nome, para que pudéssemos voar em direção ao céu  
Ao jardim onde todas as flores encontram a felicidade  
Abandonando aquela gaiola e saltando em seus braços  
Não posso permitir que nada ofusque o seu sorriso e liberdade

Docemente, a fragrância dos narcisos perfura meu caminho  
Trancando meu pesadelos e insegurança  
Ah, o que o anjo abraça não são espinhos  
Mas mantos de luz das estrelas, o _pas de deux_ da pequena violeta

Entretanto, ó, meu narciso  
Diante do pôr do sol, o responsável por regar-te não era eu  
Afinal de tudo, como um anjo egoísta de uma asa só  
Não tenho forças para realmente te alcançar

Ai de mim, por querer a felicidade  
Que eu mesmo queria lhe oferecer

... Então que a minha música chegue aos seus ouvidos!  
E assim, até o dia em que eu chegue àquele jardim  
Que eu ao menos possa sentir novamente o seu amável brilho  
Somente dentro dos meus sonhos


End file.
